


Sanders Swim Club is a mess

by orphan_account



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, Prinxiety - Freeform, logicality - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:00:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23974891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The sides are all in the same swim club. It’s a mess. It’s a wonder they’re still allowed at swim meets. I don’t know where this’ll go. You don’t have to be on a swim team/club to enjoy this, I’ll explain all the swimming terminology. My qualifications for writing this? I’m in a swim club.TLDR: A swim team crackfic
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Deceit Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Kudos: 15





	Sanders Swim Club is a mess

**Author's Note:**

> Princey and Virgil are dating, Logan and Patton are ~friends with benefits~, and Remus and Dee (I know his name is Janus but I like Dee better) are dating. Thomas and Joan are the coaches.

“Roman, your swim cap looks fine,” Virgil insisted. “There’s less than four minutes until our relay, and we need to spend two of them talking to our coaches. And that’s assuming the schedule we got is correct, which it rarely is.”

“I feel like it’s lopsided.”

Logan dug in his swim bag for his phone. He opened the camera app and handed it to Roman. “Look at it. It’s fine.”

Roman looked at his swim cap from all angles with the camera. “It _looks_ fine, but it _feels_ like it’s lopsided. I can’t go into what is the biggest swim of this meet for us with my cap on wrong.”

~~~~~~

Sanders Swim Club was one of the best swim teams in the area. Their star swimmers were Logan Harper, Roman (or Princey) King, Virgil Hanson, Patton Haynes, Remus Doyle, and Janus Smith (but everyone calls him Dee). The six of them also happened to all be very close friends.

Four of them were swimming the 400 freestyle relay (a relay where there’s four people and each person swims 100 yards of freestyle) at the South Florida Regional Championship. If they got a good enough time or were in first place out of everyone who swam it, they’d get to swim that relay at the Florida state championship. After all, even the star swimmers need to get into state.

Those four were Dee, Roman, Logan, and Virgil.

That brings us to where we are now.

~~~~~~

”It would be even _better_ if we missed our relay because you were worrying about a lopsided swim cap that isn’t even lopsided,” Dee said, with all of his usual sarcasm.

”We have less than three minutes,” Virgil reported.

”Fine,” Roman huffed, rolling his eyes. “If you want to go up to the block **(A/N: The thing you dive into the pool from, but colloquially also the general area of the blocks)** with a teammate wearing a lopsided cap, fine, that’s your problem.”

“Are we all ready to go?” Logan asked. “Flip flops, caps, goggles?”   
  
Everyone nodded. Logan led the group out of the gym. **(often swimmers will hang out in a school’s gym if the pool isn’t big enough)**

They followed a maze of hallways to the pool, where they all immediately started looking for their coaches.   
  
“There they are, over by that official with the weird hair!” Roman exclaimed.

They all speed-walked to Joan and Thomas as fast as they could go without slipping on the wet tile.   
  
“Hey, guys, you’re up in about a minute,” Thomas told them, talking as fast as he could. “Roman, you have to kick, and Virgil, you gotta stop looking at the people around you. You worry about your times, not anyone else’s.” Joan looked up from the clipboard they were recording times on. “And Logan, I think someone’s here to cheer for you,” they said, nodding their head towards the end of the pool with a wink. 

At the end of the pool stood Patton, wearing a sweatshirt with the Sanders Swim Club team logo on it and his new tech jammers. **(jammers are the tight swim-shorts things that the boys on swim teams wear, and a tech suit is any suit made to make one more aerodynamic in the water)**

Logan smiled a bit internally, but he didn’t have time to worry about how adorable that boy on the other end of the pool was.   
  
The group speed-walked over to the blocks, waiting to swim. They were next, after the last boy from the previous heat finished his 100 freestyle, Dee would be up for his 100 free.

After what seemed like an eternity, Dee’s swim was up. He climbed up onto the block and got in starting position. When the starting noise sounded, Dee executed his dive perfectly and swam pretty damn well too. The only bad thing was, Roman was up next, and his swim cap seemingly had it in for him.

Roman dove into the pool just fine, but after his first flip turn his cap started to ride up his head. It was going to fall off if Roman didn’t do anything about it. It wasn’t a disaster if Roman’s cap fell off. It would be retrieved from the bottom of the pool and they wouldn’t get disqualified. 

However, if Roman stopped and did adjust it, they would be disqualified. It wouldn’t be a disaster if they were disqualified either, all four of them had other events they had qualified for state in, it would just be very disappointing.

Dee, Logan, Virgil, Patton, Joan, and Thomas all held their breath as they watched to see what Roman would do. Roman’s cap fell off his head and Roman stopped to grab his cap and put it back on.

Dee swore under his breath. His perfect swim meant nothing now. Virgil rolled his eyes and swore too. Logan just sighed. He’d expected something like this to happen.   
  


Logan stepped up onto the block and dove in as Roman ended his part.

As soon as Roman climbed out of the water, Virgil gently shoved Roman. Dee shoved him a little harder.

”My cap was falling off, okay? What was I supposed to do?”

”What you were supposed to do was _definitely_ putting your cap back on and disqualifying us,” Dee said with a glare.

Meanwhile, Logan was swimming his 100 freestyle. He knew it didn’t matter, as they were already disqualified, but he wanted to still swim fast. He finished his swim before any of the other third swimmers, and barely noticed Virgil diving in over him. Logan stared at Patton, who was cheering on Virgil. He didn’t notice his teammates yelling at him to get out of the pool. He didn’t even notice when Virgil needed to do a flip turn on the wall he was staring at Patton from. He only noticed when Virgil, with no other choice, effectively kicked Logan very hard in the chest while doing his flip turn. That shook Logan up a bit and was what finally made him get out of the pool and stop staring at Patton.

Logan, gasping for air, watched as Virgil’s terrible wall substitute made him push off the wall horribly, leaving him in last place. Virgil did the rest of his swim perfectly, but he couldn’t catch up. Virgil climbed out of the pool and sighed. After relays they had to check in with their coaches.   
  


As Dee would say, they’re going to have a _fun_ time explaining what just happened to their coaches.

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully that was... tolerable. It’s a crackfic, so it should be tolerable, no better and no worse. There are more chapters to come, so if you liked this, I encourage you to subscribe/bookmark. Kudos this if you like it and comment if you have any comments.(that’s the ao3 version of “like and subscribe” on YouTube.)
> 
> I’m cecil_the_dragon (cecilthedragonslair.tumblr) on my newly made fanfic writing tumblr. There’ll just be ficlets and stuff there, so if you’re not into that you probably shouldn’t follow my tumblr or even look.


End file.
